


Crabbe & Goyle

by Terahlyanwe



Series: Unlikely Universes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, LGBT, M/M, Transwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terahlyanwe/pseuds/Terahlyanwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve Goyle just wants to be left in peace with her boyfriend. Malfoy doesn't like that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crabbe & Goyle

**Author's Note:**

> Pet Peeve #2: Every couple that is shipped is always portrayed as slim, incredibly suave, super attractive, and if they're a gay pairing, then one or both people is so ridiculously androgynous in appearance or behavior that the male/female stereotypes are perpetuated within the relationship. Why the hell can't people accept that some guys like guys, and don't need their partner to be super macho or super fem, and some girls like girls, and don't need the same. Honestly, it pisses me off.

 Draco leaned back against his chair with a sneer and regarded his minion.

"I don't even know why this is a big deal to you. You're making a fuss over a deviant, and it's disgusting. If your behavior continues, my father will hear about this." Vincent blanched and began to stammer an apology. Draco stood up and advanced on him menacingly.

"If she really cared about this, wouldn't she have come herself? Or is she too afraid? You honestly thought that I would want my man Vincent on one side of me, and some prancing pink-clad fairy of a girl on my other side? She isn't even a proper girl? The sight of her in a dress makes me want to vomit!" Vincent turned very pale, then very red in quick succession. Draco made the mistake of thinking that Vincent agreed with him. Studying his nails, Draco continued with a smirk,

"Really, I think we all ought to do her a favor and Obliviate all knowledge of this idiocy from her mind. Until we can use the information at a later date to…have some fun with her after the Dark Lord has risen and rules over the world proper…Vincent, what are you doing? Stop that immediately!" Draco's words trailed off in a gargling, choked shriek as Vincent, face now black with rage wrapped his huge hands around Draco's throat and threw his employed against the heavy wooden door, which opened under the impact sending the heir and scion of the Malfoy family tumbling ingloriously down four flights of stairs. Vincent blinked at the open door for a few minutes before hurrying down the stairs after the blond menace, swear vociferously in four languages as he did so.

Thirty minutes later, Vincent had quickly used the Obliviate spell to remove all memory of their conversation from Draco's mind, and with subtlety few would suspect the large boy possessed, had introduced a suggestion that he had been hurrying to intercept the Potter boy with a new scheme to get him to deliver himself to the Dark Lord when one of the Ravenclaws' stupid rolls of parchment had rolled under his feet, sending him careering down the stairs. The entire suggestion was fuzzy, of course, as one might expect a terrifically concussed person's memory to be.

With Poppy fussing over Draco and the Headmaster twinklingly hoping aloud that the incident would help reform the boy, Vincent allowed himself a nasty grin as he quickly exited the infirmary to find his girlfriend. He was late, and they had something special planned in the private room that any of the Slytherins could arrange to use when they were planning something risqué.

"Rise again, Salazar's Heir." Vincent muttered the ridiculous password quickly and entered the Slytherin common room. The dratted lighting was an even murkier green than usual, as often happened when ice covered the lake above the common room. The Slytherin areas were completely abandoned; it was supper time after all, the perfect time to sneak around and see someone.

Vincent opened the door to the private room and allowed his eyes to adjust to the soft candlelight. His eyes widened with delight as he saw his date reposed on the large, plush bed in a provocative pose.

"Do I look alright?" his date stretched out, and arm flung casually across her hip in what looked like an effortless movement, but Vincent knew that his lover had probably practiced the move a hundred times. Knowing the effort put into the appearance only made the action double precious and attractive to the stocky boy.

"You look amazing." Vincent's voice was raspy with need and desire. Stripping off his shirt, he fell into the bed on top of the covers and pulled the other person to him. The door closed itself and locked; from the outside, one wouldn't be able to tell the door was there until they occupants chose to leave. Perfect privacy. Vincent sighed and leaned back in ecstacy as his lover trailed kisses down his neck and chest.  
"I've missed you."

* * *

"Vinny?"

"Hmm?" Vincent rolled over to face the sturdy, comforting form of his long time friend and now current lover.

"Don't you ever get tired of just being one of Draco's stupid goons? You aren't dumb, you know. I bet no one here is even aware that you're taking your N.E.W.T.S. in Transfiguration and Charms." Vincent smiled faintly and propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand making lazy circles on his lover's bare stomach.

"I know your situation is different, love, but my father signed me into a contract to serve Draco for a certain amount of time. We're only in fifth year and my contract extends a year past graduation. I'm stuck, brains or not." he smiled and touched his lover's lower lip softly.

"Hey, don't pout, we'll still be together." Vincent brushed light brown hair away from his love's face and studied it closely.

"What's wrong? I know you; something's bothering you. And don't just try to smile and say it's nothing, Genevieve." Genevieve smiled tremblingly and tried to speak steadily.

"I'm just so afraid. Afraid of everything. For one, I'm sick of this hiding and pretending. Not letting anyone know we're actually together, and why? Because our fathers are bigots who can't stand the idea of their ickle babies being together because of flukes of birth? If I was born to a more progressive family, I'd have been able to pursue my dream years ago! I could have come to school normally, instead of be tormented every day by my knowledge that no one else sees me as who I am! And now that I have the best, and most wonderful boyfriend in the world, we can't admit it to anyone, and I'm terrified every day that he'll die and no one will even know the true reason that I'll mourn forever." Vincent's eyes opened wide and he hurried to take Genevieve in his arms. He began humming softly, and Genevieve lay her head against his chest and closed her eyes, relaxing in the feeling of Vincent's bass voice reverberating through his chest.

"I love you, Geni." he said softly. "And I'll live, for you. One day everyone will know that Vincent Crabbe is going to marry the most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world, and I'll stay with you forever. I don't care what you look like or what package you're toting, I love you for who you are, not what body you're in." Genevieve wriggled away slightly and leaned back, drinking in the sight of Vincent's face, and apparently chose to believe his radical words.

"Really? You'll stay with me?" she asked faintly. "I was sure that you wouldn't be able to stand me, once I've found a mediwizard who's capable of casting a permanent genderchanging spell. I thought once I've transformed my parents would throw me out in disgust, and you wouldn't be able to bear the sight of me anymore." Vincent pulled Genevieve in to himself tightly.

"Never." he vowed fiercely. "I'll always love you, and one day no one will even remember that you were once called Gregory Goyle. The world will look at you and see a radiantly beautiful Genevieve Goyle-Crabbe and if anyone takes issue with that I'll…I'll Conjure up rainbow unicorn plushies to follow them around until they decide to love you, too!" Genevieve's eyes filled with happy tears.

"We'll make it through this, and once your obligations to Draco are fulfilled, we can go anywhere!" Vincent caught her enthusiasm for travelling and matched it with his own love of exploring.

"France!"

"Portugal!" Their eyes met; both of them were grinning ear to ear.

"Anywhere we wish!" Vincent tipped Genevieve's chin up and kissed her soundly.

"But right now.." he peered down into her eyes mischievously, "I think we ought to have another round of our favorite pastime.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I do enjoy getting reviews, and if you review one of my stories, I'll read and review at least one of yours!)


End file.
